A Girl's Cage
by TheOfficerandGentleman
Summary: An altercation with Haruhi Suzumiya leaves Kyon fuming. His life is miserable. It only gets worse when Yuki Nagato reveals to him a dark secret. Can the narrator find happiness away from Haruhi or is he doomed to be a servant forever?


_Disclaimer= I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya. All rights go to Kyoto Animation. I gain no money from this. Hope you enjoy_

Kyon walked down the street with a flashlight in his hand. He was a few blocks away from where he lived. What was he doing there this time of the night? He was on the search for the annoying fur ball Shamisen and to say that he was annoyed would be an underestimation. Today was not a good day, far from it. He perhaps had one of the worst days. First, with Haruhi down his throat, his failing grades which the sensei constantly need to remind him of, his homework still not being done and now this little ordeal.

It started with an idea- a baffling one from who Kyon claims is an eccentric and selfish queen of the universe. She came up with a theory much more idiotic than the earth being flat and as a way to spread awareness they had to dress up like a bunch of circus clowns and give out fliers. Now Kyon does have a bit of dignity left. He intended to keep it. This led to him telling her that her idea was well…stupid. Haruhi, being the egomaniac that she is took it as a big insult, leading to some harsh words being exchanged. Not that this in any way would stop the Brigade Leader. Once he realised that he was not going to talk sense into her, he stormed out. It was better than pulling his hair out over it anyway. By then it was already past nine. All he wanted to do was go home, do his homework and then have a good night's sleep. However, there was a slight change of plans when he finally reached the front door and opened it The Japanese Bobtail cat bolted right past him in the speed of light, leaving Kyon's sister crying.

'_**I need to find him.'**_ The determined but tired Kyon thought.

* * *

_**A Girl's Cage**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Narrator's Blues**_

* * *

So this was where we had last left of the doom and gloomy narrator. The only thing keeping him company at this time of the night were the moths that were continuously hitting their head against the bright street light and let's not forget the old mister owl hooting on the tree branch. It made him wish that he was here under different circumstances so he can stargaze. But alas…

"Here Shamisen." Kyon said. "Where are you Shamisen?"

_**Stupid cat**_

_**Gosh listen to me; I'm talking to a cat. A funny thing is I told him to not talk under any circumstance.**_

He reached the apartment complex where another fellow Brigade member stayed. This was perhaps the last place that he could think of. If not here then he did not know what to do. Just as he was about to give up, a miracle happened and for the first time today he smiled.

"Thank God!"

Yuki Nagato stood there in front of Kyon with Shamisen in her arms. He wanted to be so mad at the cat but seeing it curled in a ball and being held like a baby was such a heart-warming scene. He had the urge to hug Nagato out of joy but refrained himself from doing so. **B**_**ecause that would have been embarrassing. **_What a coincidence for her to be here. Could it actually be or did she know that he was in trouble. Regardless, she was his guardian angel.

"Miss Nagato, how did you find him?" Kyon asked. He petted Shamisen and as a result the cat started purring loudly. Any anger he had on the cat was gone now.

"When male cats are on heat, they release pheromones. It attracted a lot of felines where I stay. I just had to follow them to find Shamisen."

Kyon looked at the Shamisen. "Seriously, what am I going to do with you?"

And in a deep chain smoker voice Shamisen replied. "The usual kid, love me, feed me and never leave me."

A small smile appeared on her face. _Smile. _Her fingers touched her lips. _Smile?_ She read about it in a book once. It should be exclusive to humans. Until now.. There must be something wrong with her then. Perhaps, she should activate repair modes?

"See you tomorrow."

"Wait."

He turned around.

"We need to talk." She said coldly.

"About what?"

"About one Suzumiya Haruhi."

_**Ugh…Is there anything else we can talk about? Maybe the weather? The economy? At first I wanted to reject the alien but she really helped me out. Least I can do is hear out what she had to say.**_

There was something that made him so uncomfortable when he stepped foot into Nagato's apartment. Maybe it is the fact that it was so cold and empty, with the exception of the table in the living room. No family photos on the wall or anything, then again she had no life outside of doing Haruhi's bidding. Heck, she was here for years in standby mode waiting for Haruhi to graduate from Middle school.

_**Well at least there's a great view.**_ Kyon thought looking at the breath-taking view. It had the entire park with its cherry blossoms trees and behind it a view of the city. He was reminded of the time he and Koizumi were at the buzzling city so that the esper boy can show his powers. The flashback however was cut short when he saw Yuki standing next to him with a tea cup in her hands.

"Thanks." Kyon said taking the tea. He took a drink of it. It was really good. One thing for certain Yuki Nagato's tea making skills was leagues better than Haruhi's. _**Speaking of which…**_

"Hey if this is about what happened at the Brigade clubroom, I'm sorry that I walked out like that. I just can't take it when Haruhi gets so abusive. I'll apologise to her first thing in the morning."

_**Even though, I won't mean it and the only reason I am doing it is for the sake of the world.**_

Yuki stared at Kyon. "Good. We need you."

Kyon could not help but smile a bit. _**Well it's good to know that I'm needed for once. Needed to be treated like someone's doormat but still.**_

The two sat in silence, drinking their tea. With all the crazy things that happened to him ever since North High, Kyon could not believe he never asked the question before. "Say Nagato. You don't by any chance know how Haruhi got her powers?''

She took a sip of her tea. "I'm afraid I cannot share that information. It's classified."

Kyon heard those words before. "Come on Miss Nagato. I thought we were all over this classified BS. You can trust me. I trust you, otherwise, I would not have told you my real name."

He turned red from embarrassment. "You know …." Kyon whispered, telling the alien figure his real name again. He hated it but it was much more tolerable than Kyon.

_Trust._ Her database defined the word as the honesty of a person. Could she trust him with this even though it would affect him negatively?

"Fair enough."

"Five years ago before I was told by the Data Integration Thought Entity to record Suzumiya Haruhi's every movement, there was an explosion of data that occurred 30 minutes prior to the one activated by Suzumiya. Both, of it happened during the finals at the baseball arena. The first one however was aware of his powers and wanted to lead and ordinary life a traumatic event occurred. Like symbiosis, the power parted away from his original host and snapped on to a different host."

"Haruhi"

Yuki nodded.

_**In other words someone bad gave the power to someone worse.**_

"So wait." Kyon said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This _guy_. Does the Integration Thought What-do-you-call it, still keep an eye on him."

"We do. I have been assigned to keep eyes on both."

_**I guess it also explains why it never happened before with Haruhi**_. He remembered the talk that he and Haruhi had, about her feeling so insignificant when seeing so many people that day. It was definitely the trigger of everything. However, Yuki Nagato keeping eyes on not one but two people who can alter reality data to how they see fit ?There was no way that they she'd be able to keep her eyes on someone else considering the fact that she was babysitting Haruhi Suzumiya of all people. Unless..

Kyon blinked, "So wait…he is also in North High?

"Correct."

"Then who is it Miss Nagato? Who gave Haruhi her powers?"

She looked up, her eyes meeting his.

"You did."

_Author's Note= More to come! Make sure to subscribe and comment! I'm working on a lot of things in the Haruhi Suzumiya universe. ;) One of them is genderbent story. I've already asked a beta reader for help, but that's going to take awhile I'm afraid. I want to finish this and The Name Is Smith, John Smith first._

_All My Love,_

_The Officer and Gentleman_


End file.
